Motivos pelos quais eu amo Gina
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: Quando se vê abobalhadamente apaixonado Draco acaba listando os vários motivos pelos quais viciou na ruivinha Weasley. Minha primeira short! R&R ...


**_Motivos pelos quais eu amo Gina_**

N.A.: Gente! Eu tô meio sumida, né? Então resolvi escrever essa short, aliás, a minha primeira short, para mostrar que eu não morri e nem desisti das fics! Tô escrevendo a prometida "Mais do que palavras", mas para não ficar um ano sem atualização, eu só vou postá-la quando terminar, ok? Agora que tô de férias vou me esforçar para escrever bastante e adiantá-la! (Tô de férias da facu, mas do estágio não... nada é perfeito...) Aproveitem:

Não acredito que briguei novamente com ela! Mas que coisa... Por que nós dois tínhamos que ser tão cabeças-duras? Agora fico eu aqui, me perguntando se posso viver sem ela... Quando deixei a coisa chegar a esse ponto? Não sei, só sei que não tem mais jeito. Os motivos que me impulsionam a amá-la são muito maiores do que os que me afastam dela.

Apaixonadamente abobalhado como estou, acabei esboçando uma lista, enquanto não ouvia nada na aula de Poções. Quando percebi já estava feita, e era assim:

_Motivos pelos quais eu amo Gina_

1 - O cheirinho dela é sempre gostoso, mesmo que seja só xampu.

2 - O jeitinho que ela tem de sempre encontrar o lugar certo em meu ombro.

3 - A facilidade em como ela cabe certinho em meus braços.

4 - O jeito que ela tem de me beijar e, de repente, fazer o mundo ficar perfeito.

5 - Como ela é encantadora quando come.

6 - Ela leva horas para se vestir, mas no final vale a pena.

7 - Porque está sempre quentinha, mesmo que esteja fazendo trinta graus abaixo de zero lá fora.

8 - Como sempre fica bonita, mesmo de jeans, camiseta e rabo-de-cavalo.

9 - Aquele jeitinho sutil de pedir um elogio.

10 - Como fica linda quando discutimos.

11 - O modo que ela tem de sempre encontrar a minha mão.

12 - O brilho nos olhos quando sorri.

13 - Ler uma carta dela logo depois de mais uma briga horrível.

14 - O jeito que têm de dizer: "Não vamos brigar mais, não...", embora eu saiba que dali a uma hora...

15 - A ternura com que me beija quando acabo fazendo uma delicadeza para ela.

16 - O modo de me beijar quando digo "eu te amo", por mais raro que isso seja.

17 - Pensando bem, só o modo de me beijar já basta.

18 - O modo que tem de se atirar em meus braços quando chora.

19 - O jeito de pedir desculpas por ter chorado por alguma bobagem.

20 - O fato de me dar um tapa achando que vai doer.

21 - O modo com que ela pede perdão quando o tapa dói mesmo, embora eu jamais admita que doeu.

22 - O jeitinho de dizer "estou com saudades".

23 - As saudades que sinto dela.

24 - A maneira que suas lágrimas têm de me fazer querer mudar o mundo para que mais nada a cause dor.

25 - Por ela ser uma Weasley teimosa, rabugenta e encantadora.

26 - Aquelas sardas que espalham-se por toda parte, inclusive os ombros branquinhos e sempre suaves.

27 - Como ela muda de irritada a meiga em questão de segundos.

28 - Ela me olha sempre daquela maneira especial.

29 - A coragem que ela demonstra de largar tudo e ir contra todos por nós.

30 - O medo que tenho de perdê-la.

* * *

Desde quando eu me tornei uma pessoa melosa o suficiente para escrever uma coisa dessas? Acho que deixei de ser eu mesmo para ser um eu para ela... Mas isso tem as suas vantagens. Viciei em Gina Weasley e agora sou dependente dela.

O motivo 24 da lista foi o que saiu de forma mais espontânea e também foi o motivo da nossa briga. Ela ia acabar conseguindo que eu fizesse a sua vontade, por mais que isso sacrificasse o que eu acredito e o que minha família espera de mim. Que droga! Só lembrava das últimas palavras que ela disse antes de me largar sozinho na sala que nos encontramos quase diariamente, escondidos. "Draco, você sabe que eu só posso seguir um lado e se quiser ficar comigo, terá que me seguir por ele"...

Quando ergui a cabeça percebi que a aula acabou e sai desolado da sala, amassando o pergaminho com os motivos, como gostaria de amassar todos aqueles sentimentos que nutria por ela. Joguei na bolsa de qualquer jeito, como se pudesse jogar tudo o que eu estava sentindo fora. Achei que seria imune a esta doença chamada paixão, amor, ou sei lá o quê, mas não adiantou, ela me pegou, por mais que antes de Gina eu só usasse as mulheres como diversão e distração para uma vida inútil como a minha.

No corredor uma coruja de igreja me interpelou e quase me derrubou, deixando uma carta no meu peito e dando meia volta. Uma coruja de Hogwarts, logo soube que era o motivo 13 pelo qual eu amo Gina: a carta depois de uma briga horrível. A abri discretamente num canto do corredor.

O mesmo de sempre, desculpas pela briga, além de dizer que não quer mais me pressionar. Mas era óbvio que isso não tinha jeito, ela nunca iria deixar de me pressionar para segui-la pelo caminho que ela acha mais certo. E eu, como dependente que sou dela, não tenho outra escolha a não ser obedecê-la, como qualquer drogado faz, curvar-se ao poder do meu objeto de desejo e dependência.

Em meia hora estávamos lá, na nossa sala secreta, beijando-nos como se não houvesse amanhã.

Quando cheguei ela já estava lá, linda, apenas de jeans e camiseta, sem querer logo pensei no motivo 8, me olhou com lágrimas brilhantes no rosto e sem perguntas veio e me abraçou, motivos 1, 2 e 3. Em seguida ela se jogou nos meus braços, motivo 18, me beijou e esqueci todos as razões que tinham levado à briga, encaixaram-se os motivos 4 e 17.

Ah, Draco, não vamos brigar mais não! - ela sussurrou no meu ouvido e voltou a me beijar, motivo 14.

Mas você que brigou comigo! - não resisti e a provoquei.

Ela respondeu com um grande tapa no meu ombro, motivo 20.

Desculpa, esse foi com força. - motivo 21.

Tá certo, não vamos mais brigar. Você sabe que eu te amo, senti saudades suas... - eu nem terminei a frase e ela estava novamente me beijando, motivos 16 e 23.

Também senti saudades. - motivos 12 e 22.

Acabei reparando nos momentos seguintes que todos os motivos encaixavam-se e repetiam-se quando eu estava com ela, afinal, se eu acabei caindo no amor que sentia por ela era exatamente por estes motivos, sem eles eu talvez deixasse de amá-la. A abracei com mais força do que o normal e fechei os olhos enquanto pensava nisso, motivo 7, entretanto, o motivo 25 era o que eu mais temia e por conta dele faria tudo o que fosse preciso.

Draco, você está estranho. Esquece a nossa briga! - ela disse preocupada, mas sem sair do meu abraço.

É que eu tomei uma decisão importante. - suspirei. -Quer casar comigo?

Sério? Você está maluco, Draco! - mesmo afirmando algo assim os olhos dela brilhavam de felicidade, motivo 12 e em seguida ela me beijou, seguiu-se o motivo 15.

Não estou maluco, Gina! Eu estou apaixonado. - até eu estava me estranhando nesse dia. -Enfim, quer ou não quer?

Quero, mas nós somos tão novos e você sabe que teria que ser escondido, porque nossas famílias jamais aceitariam e... por mais que eu tente esquecer, a nossa briga de ontem deixou bem claro uma das razões pelas quais não daria muito certo. - ela disse se afastando, apreensiva.

E se eu disser que quero ficar com você e vou te seguir pelo caminho que você for? - disse e esperei a reação dela.

Gina virou-se para mim com um sorriso radiante, caminhou até mim e pegou a minha mão, motivo 11 e me beijou, repetindo o motivo 7, pois tudo ficou mais do que perfeito para mim.

É Draco, não tem jeito, o negócio é se render ao amor e se submeter às suas vontades. Não poderia ser à toa uma paixão dessas de um Malfoy e uma Weasley, antes inimigos declarados que jamais poderiam ficar juntos se não fosse um empurrãozinho do destino. E do amor...

_"Por ti mesmo, não te violentes e respeita em ti as oscilações do sentimento, de acordo com a tua vida e a tua natureza. Alguém mais sábio do que tu, as fez assim." _

(Henri-Fréderic Amiel)

**_Fim_**

N.A.: E, aí? REVIEWS JÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Preciso muito saber o que vocês acharam dessa minha primeira shortfic e só há uma maneira para isso, os reviews. Aliás, quem quiser mandar e-mail também (bibaficsdracoegina. eu fico feliz, que não tô recebendo mais... acho que vocês leitores (maioria leitoras) esqueceram de mim... buáááá...

Ah, quero ver vocês no FEUPO, hein! Pra quem não sabe, estamos marcando um encontro D/G (Feitos um para o outro) em SP, no Anime Friends que acontece no dia 17 de julho, apareçam por lá que eu e o meu maninho ficwritter, o Victor Ichijouji, estaremos por lá! Além de um pessoal que também lê e escreve D/G. Apareçam!


End file.
